Secreto
by sonikdc
Summary: Soul, el chico con peor reputación de Shibusen tiene un gran secreto y Maka tratara de averiguarlo (universo alterno)
1. Chapter 1

SECRETO

Maka PoV.

Soul, así se llama el chico albino de ojos rojos que se sienta conmigo en el salón, o, supuestamente debería sentarse a mi lado; nunca lo he visto llegar temprano al salón, y eso tiene una explicación muy simple: debe estar golpeando a alguien por alguna parte de la escuela, o metiéndose en peleas.

Simplemente no entiendo a ese chico, ya que aquí en Shibusen, solo se encuentran estudiantes de elite, lo que quiere decir que solo lo mejor de lo mejor está aquí, pero el… simplemente no lo entiendo; llega tarde siempre, se mete en peleas a cada rato, a la hora del almuerzo desaparece quien sabe dónde y regresa tarde como siempre y a la salida, toma su moto y se marcha apenas suena el timbre seguramente a meterse con alguna pandilla; y aun así sigue en esta escuela.

Simplemente, no lo entiendo.

Además, siempre carga consigo una mochila; se lo que dirán, "todos los estudiantes llevan mochila" pero nunca lo he visto sacar algo de allí, ni un cuaderno para disimular, o plumas, lápices, o que se yo, algo.

-Buen día Maka-chan – dijo mi amiga Tsubaki, una chica de cabello largo y negro y hermosos ojos turquesa, sacándome de mis reflexiones – que paso, dijiste que me acompañarías a la cafetería y sigues aquí en el salón – dijo con su tono amable que siempre la caracteriza

-Lo siento Tsubaki, solo estaba pensando- dije poniéndome de pie y tomando mis cosas para acompañar a mi amiga a la cafetería

Ya ahí, nos encontramos con Black*Star, un chico de cabellos celestes y mirada de loco, y el novio de Tsubaki, quien nos saludó enérgicamente como de costumbre

-¡HOLA MAKA, TSUBAKI!, ¿EXTRAÑARON A SU DIOS?- grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que todo mundo lo volteara a ver por un momento

-Hola Black*Star- dije mientras lo abrasaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Black –dijo la pelinegra, mientras él la besaba en los labios- ¿qué ocurre?

-Oh, esperaba que preguntaras Tsubaki, resulta que he conseguido ser el "capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela", ni más ni menos – dijo con aire de superioridad ante tal título, mientras Tsubaki lo miraba asombrada

-Felicidades Black*Star, sabía que lo conseguirías

-Por supuesto, solo yo, el gran Black*Star, puede tener semejante título, por cierto, -dijo poniéndose serio por un momento- han visto a Soul, necesito hablar con él

No me sorprende mucho que estos dos sean amigos, ya que Black*Star también es un holgazán de primera, pero a diferencia de Soul, él es bueno en los deportes, lo cual le dio una beca para estudiar aquí, además que Tsubaki le ha ayudado para que pueda pasar los exámenes de manera satisfactoria

-No –dije yo adelantándome hacia Black*Star- salió disparado del salón como siempre, apenas sonó la campana, ¿seguro que tú no sabes a donde va siempre a esta hora?

-No, siempre lo busco, pero nunca he dado con él, las únicas veces que lo veo son a la entrada y a la salida, y a veces los fines de semana cuando por fin lo encuentro y lo invito a jugar basquetbol

-Ya veo- dije pensativa; me sorprende que ni su mejor (y quizás único) amigo no sepa donde se mete- bueno, los dejo para que conversen

-No vas a comer Maka? – pregunto Tsubaki

-No, no tengo hambre, además tengo algo que hacer, los veo luego

Salí al patio buscando a Kid, un chico de cabello negro con tres líneas blancas del lado izquierdo y hermosos ojos ámbar; necesitaba que me pasara unos apuntes de la clase del profesor Sid.

De pronto escuche una hermosa melodía en piano salir de una ventana cercana, me acerque cuidadosamente y vi por ella, lo que me sorprendió fue ver un hermoso piano de cola blanco, del cual salía la hermosa melodía; trate de ver quién era el pianista, pero de pronto, escuche que alguien gritaba "cuidado", mientras sentía como algo impactaba contra mi brazo de manera violenta, haciéndome soltar un grito que, al parecer distrajo al pianista, pues deje de escuchar la música

Intente ponerme de pie, pero una punzada de dolor me recorrió desde el brazo hasta la columna, haciéndome desplomar al suelo y gritar de dolor

De la nada, apareció un chico albino que me ayudo a ponerme de pie, al verle bien la cara note que era Soul; ¿de dónde habrá salido?

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto mientras me sostenía- tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería

Eso realmente me sorprendió, pues jamás imagine que Soul Evans, el chico más problemático de la escuela, se preocupara por mí; tomo la mascada que traía atada en su brazo y me la coloco cuidadosamente en el brazo herido y por alrededor de mi cuello; a pesar de que lo hizo con cuidado, me dolía mucho, tato que grite de dolor; me llevo a la enfermería, yo, con un terrible dolor en el brazo izquierdo y en la costilla; parece ser que el golpe fue más grave de lo que pensé; al llegar a la enfermería, Soul me ayudo a sentar en una de las camas, mientras llamaba a la enfermera

De la nada apareció Kid, con su uniforme de béisbol, y una cara de preocupación

-Maka, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto acercándose a mí– perdón, fue mi culpa, un compañero noto lo sucedido y me aviso que fuiste tú a quien lastime

-Estoy bien Kid- dije como si no hubiera sido nada, aunque el dolor de mi brazo me estuviera matando- no es nada grave

- Aquí esta- dijo Soul llegando con la enfermera de turno

- Bien, vamos a revisarte jovencita- dijo la enfermera – y ustedes dos –dijo dirigiéndose a Kid y a Soul – será mejor que regresen a clase

Kid asintió y se retiró respetuosamente, después de despedirse de mí y pedirme nuevamente disculpas

- ¿Y tú jovencito?- dijo viendo que el albino no se movía de su lugar

- No tengo clase, además, quisiera ver si Maka se encuentra bien

La enfermera volteo a verme buscando mi aprobación, yo simplemente asentí; por alguna razón quería que Soul se quedara conmigo, ya que nunca me gusto estar en la enfermería o en el hospital, al menos, sin compañía

-Supongo que entonces está bien

La enfermera me quito el vendaje improvisado que hizo Soul, luego me quito la gabardina con cuidado de no lastimarme y subió la manga de mi blusa; pude notar que ya se había formado un moretón en donde impacto la bola, pero nada más, de pronto, cuando la enfermera toco mi brazo, sentí un dolor punzante que me hizo gritar

-Esta fracturado –diagnostico la enfermera - necesitas ir al hospital para que te saquen una radiografía y te enyesen en brazo

Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, una fractura en horario escolar y para colmo tengo que ir al hospital, el lugar que menos me gusta de este planeta

- Yo la puedo llevar - se ofreció Soul acercándose; eso si me tomo por sorpresa, primero aparece de la nada para ver si me encontraba bien, me lleva a la enfermería, se queda conmigo saltándose la clase de Historia (eso no me sorprende tanto) y ahora se ofrece a llevarme al hospital, este chico realmente es un enigma

- Debemos llamar primero a sus padres - dijo la enfermera

* * *

><p>Después de que llamaron a mi padre diciendo que me había lastimado y me llevarían al hospital de Death City, y que Soul recogiera mis cosas junto con las suyas, nos condujimos hasta él; no quedaba muy lejos, de hecho está a solo una cuadra de la escuela, lo cual fue un alivio para nosotros, ya que yo casi me desmayo del dolor, tanto así que Soul me estaba llevando a cuestas<p>

Al llegar al hospital, nos recibió una enfermera de cabello rubio, casi igual al mío, solo que más intenso y con un parche sobre uno de sus ojos ámbar

-Soul, que sorpresa – dijo dirigiéndose a mi acompañante, lo cual fue un poco extraño, ¿tanto se lastimaba el en peleas callejeras que ya hasta lo conocían en el hospital? – No te esperábamos hasta más tarde – el albino volteo hacia mi haciendo que la enfermera me notara y viera en "vendaje" en mi brazo izquierdo – Oh, ya veo, ¿qué es lo que sucedió?

- Se fracturó el brazo- dijo Soul sin más

- Vamos jovencita, te atenderemos enseguida; ¿alguien más viene contigo?

- Solo él – dije mientras volteaba a verlo – mi padre vendrá en un rato, estaba en el trabajo así que se tardara un poco

- Bien, Soul, podrías esperarlo y luego conducirlo a la sala de espera, ¿por favor?

Él simplemente asintió, mientras la enfermera me conducía a la sala de rayos X

Al cabo de un rato, ya me habían tomado la radiografía y el doctor Stein, un sujeto con cabello color gris claro y con ojos color azul que apenas y se veían tras unos lentes de media luna, la estaba revisando con detenimiento

- Se ha fracturado en dos partes, eso es algo bueno – dijo dirigiéndose a mí con una sonrisa extraña –así se tardara menos en sanar y solo será necesario enyesarte; hay ocasiones en que se fragmenta en más partes y es necesario unir con varillas de metal el hueso, tuviste suerte

Yo no lo vi de esa manera, el hecho de que me tuvieran que enyesar era simplemente horrible ya que disminuiría mi movilidad; mi único consuelo era que fue la mano izquierda, así al menos podría seguir asistiendo a clases normalmente y poder tomar apuntes

- Tu padre está aquí – dijo la enfermera de antes cuyo nombre es Marie, según escuche al doctor

- Gracias – dijo el doctor Stein con tono serio – llévalo a la sala de espera y dile que su hija saldrá pronto

- Entendido

- Bien,- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa demente en su rostro que realmente me asusto - ahora vamos a repararte el brazo – por alguna razón no confiaba en el

Cuando salí de urgencias acompañado de la enfermera Marie, vi a mi padre sentado con cara de preocupación en la sala de espera, cuando me vio, salto hacia mí sorprendiendo a la enfermera, yo simplemente me moví para esquivar su abrazo que seguramente me lastimaría; cuando se incorporó después del golpe, me abrazo con cuidado.

-Maka, que bueno que estés bien- dijo con clara preocupación en su voz

- Tranquilo, no fue nada –dije correspondiendo a su abrazo

- ¿Señor Albarn?- pregunto con educación la enfermera

- Si

- Necesito que me acompañe a firmar unas cosas, por favor acompáñeme

- Esta bien, Maka- dijo mi padre volteando a verme- quédate aquí un momento, no tardo y no te alejes mucho- dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña a pesar de que ya tengo 16 años

Dicho esto, los dos se fueron hacia recepción, mientras yo me quedaba sola por un momento; camine por entre los pasillos y llague a la zona donde estaban los niños enfermos; de repente empecé a escuchar la misma melodía que había escuchado en la escuela, esta salía de la habitación de niños y al asomarme grande fue ma asombro al ver ni más ni menos que a Soul rodeado de niños con un piano eléctrico en sus piernas

Entre para confirmar que no estaba alucinando y efectivamente, ahí estaba Soul con el piano tocando una hermosa melodía que los niños a su alrededor tarareaban o seguían el ritmo con sus palmas; él volteo a verme y me sonrió cariñosamente mientras cantaba una canción infantil al compás de la melodía

Yo nada más me quede observando esta escena tan peculiar; al cabo de un rato, una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y al voltear me topé con la enfermera Marie

- Él viene cada día con algunos golpes y raspones; después de ser tratado, viene aquí a la sección infantil y empieza a tocar el piano que él mismo trajo ya desde hace tiempo para alegrar a los niños; también trae juguetes para ellos e incluso dulces - se acercó a mí para que nadie escuchara – aunque de eso no se nada

Simplemente increíble, el chico con peor reputación de Shibusen viene al hospital diario para poder entretener a niños enfermos para que se sientan bien por al menos un rato

- Maka – voltee y vi a mi papa acercarse mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos – ¿ya nos vamos?

Yo solamente asentí, mientras trataba de aclarar mi cabeza

Antes de salir alguien grito mi nombre, al girarme vi a Soul llegar hasta mi

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – mi papá lo miro de mala manera pero acepto – Ven

Nos apartamos un poco de mi papá, lo suficiente para que no nos escuchara

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunte curiosa ante su actitud extraña

- Sobre lo que viste, quisiera que no le contaras a nadie

- ¿Por qué? – realmente actuaba raro

- Veras, no quisiera que alguien se enterara de esto… - dudó – tengo cierta reputación y esto la arruinaría… si comprendes ¿no?

- Supongo que si –al decir esto vi cierto alivio en su rostro – solo respóndeme una cosa, ¿Por qué haces esto y actúas tan… diferente en la escuela? Incluso saltas clases, ¿es por esto?

- Veras – dijo con tono serio – cuando era más pequeño solía estar mucho en los hospitales ya que mi madre estaba enferma; tenía EPOC o "enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica", esta enfermedad altera la respiración normal y es potencialmente mortal; por eso siempre estuve entrando y saliendo de hospitales y conocí de cerca todo lo que pasaba en este lugar. Después de varios años mi madre mejoro, y dejamos de frecuentar los hospitales, pero yo quería seguir viniendo, ya que siempre estuve con los niños y jugaba con ellos para que no estuvieran tan solos, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para estar aquí, así que empecé a meterme a peleas para lastimarme un poco y poder entrar al hospital; después de que me curaban, iba con los niños a entretenerlos y así es como ha sido desde entonces. Y de eso son ya como 7 años; gracias a esas peleas me gane cierta fama y eso me ha ayudado un poco, ya que así nadie me sigue y puedo estar tranquilo de que nadie se entere

- ¿Y qué haces durante el descanso? – Todavía tenía dudas, pero ya casi todas estaban resueltas- no dura lo suficiente como para que vengas aquí

- ¿Sabes porque estoy en Shibusen, la escuela de elite más famosa de la ciudad, Maka? – yo negué con la cabeza – Soy un excelente pianista, aunque lo diga yo, gracias a eso, obtuve una beca en Shibusen y durante los descansos y algunas clases es cuando practico, tú me viste ¿no?

¡Entonces él era el pianista de la escuela! Todo esto me venía como una avalancha de información, pero a la vez, resolvía un rompecabezas de acontecimientos que yo no entendía

- Te pido por favor, Maka – continúo con tono serio – que no le cuentes a nadie esto, eres la única que lo sabe, ni siquiera lo sabe Black*Star, por favor

- Esta bien – dije yo asintiendo con la cabeza – tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero –se asustó por un momento – déjame ayudarte aquí en el hospital, para poder escucharte de nuevo; tocas muy bien y me gustaría ser, por el momento, tu publico junto con esos pequeños

- Supongo que está bien – dijo sonriendo de lado mostrando su dentadura de tiburón – además, entre más ayuda se tenga en el hospital mejor


	2. Secreto Epilogo

SECRETO

Epilogo

General PoV.

Maka se encontraba en el salón mientras el profesor Sid escribía la tarea en el pizarrón; al sonar el timbre, espero a que la mayoría de sus compañeros salieran del salón para poder salir, tomo su mochila; miro al asiento de alado con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo que ya por fin se encontraba sin el molesto yeso que la había estado molestando por los anteriores dos meses, salió de manera discreta procurando ir sin llamar mucho la atención, ya que nadie debía saber a dónde se dirigía

Paso por un pasillo ya casi vacío hasta una puerta negra con un letrero de "solo personal autorizado" la cual toco de manera específica para que supiera que era ella, aquel que cuidaba el salón; desde dentro escucho que alguien le indicaba que pasara, al entrar se encontró con un chico albino que la miraba con sus hermosos ojos rojos y con una sonrisa torcida, mientras cerraba la tapa de un hermoso piano de cola blanco y tomaba una mochila abultada del suelo, ella simplemente asintió y ambos salieron de aquel salón

Evitando a los pocos alumnos que quedaban en las instalaciones, se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela; al llegar al estacionamiento casi vacío de la escuela el joven de cabello blanco saco su motocicleta he indico a su acompañante que se subiera, mientras le entregaba un casco para dirigirse al hospital de Death City

Al llegar al hospital, una enfermera de rubio cabello y un parche en el ojo, los recibió a ambos y los condujo a un pequeño cuarto donde atedio las heridas menores del joven albino. Cuando termino su labor, salió de la habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes solos; ella sonrió tomando su mochila más abultada de lo usual y tomando al chico de la mano para que se incorporara

- Hoy me toca a mí – dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, él simplemente le entrego su mochila y ambos salieron de aquel pequeño cuarto dirigiéndose a la zona infantil del hospital

Ahí, los esperaban varios niños con batas de colores y caras sonrientes; Maka saco de su mochila un par de peluches que entrego a unos pequeños que se habían acercado a ella, mientras Soul sacaba de un armario un piano eléctrico y se sentaba en la cama para ponerse a tocar

La peliceniza tomo la mochila de Soul y saco de su interior otros tantos juguetes que entrego a los demás niños que la miraban con curiosidad, y otra pequeña bolsa que contenía varios tipos de dulces que también entrego a los pequeños, cuidando que no estuviera ningún doctor cerca

De fondo se escuchaba una hermosa melodía que todos, incluyendo a la joven de ojos esmeralda, prestaran atención al albino que tocaba aquel piano eléctrico mientras cantaba una canción infantil. Ella simplemente sonrió ante la escena que ya había apreciado varias veces en el pasado y tomo asiento junto al albino mientras lo acompañaba con todos los niños a su alrededor


End file.
